The present invention relates to a method and a device for displaying information pertaining to an installation part of an industrial installation on a mobile display.
It is conventionally known that mobile display devices may be used in conjunction with industrial production and, specifically, with manufacturing installations, in which installation parts may be set up at locations that are far apart.
Such conventional mobile display devices have a display on which information regarding a particular installation part can be displayed in the form of images and alphanumeric data. This displayed information may also contain a detailed view of the installation part, alphanumeric information such as process data, instructions to an operator, and alarm information and curves pertaining to the installation part.
However, to arrive at this display of information, the operator must manually retrieve data pertaining to the particular installation part from a respective central analysis station. To do so, the operator must have knowledge of the structure of the entire industrial installation, which may also include a plurality of central analysis stations. On the basis of this structural knowledge, the operator must navigate in the database stored in the respective analysis station to arrive at the data pertaining to the desired installation part. Such navigation is both tedious and time consuming. In addition, it is disadvantageous that the operator is required to have knowledge about the structure of the industrial installation, in particular, knowledge about the design of the industrial installation and a visualized installation guide.
Such a scenario is described in WO 02/075466 A2, for example, which discusses the operation and/or observation of equipment monitoring an installation control system. As disclosed therein, the monitoring equipment has a control unit, on at least one separate operating unit that communicates with the monitoring equipment, which is connected to an installation. An additional function block is also provided, in particular, in the form of an additional program, as part of the monitoring equipment or a device connected to the monitoring equipment. The additional function block intervenes in communication between the monitoring unit or a monitoring function block on the one hand, and the connected operator units on the other hand, in the manner of an interface module. Specifically, the additional function block analyses the information directed to a connected operating unit and processes this information so that the information, which is then relayed, can be displayed directly by the respective operating unit in the manner of a terminal. The connection between a central operation and monitoring device and/or a server and the decentralized operating device (i.e., client computer) can be made by data lines that run together in a star pattern in the server, by a network having a ring structure, with each connected client computer having an individual address, by infrared or wireless interfaces, by a national data network, or by an internal data network, wherein the communication may also, if necessary, be carried across the oceans by satellite.